School
by GoddessArtemis1999
Summary: I know many of these have been done before but I really wanted to do one... Annabeth goes to Percy's school!
1. Chapter 1

I know many if these have been done before, but I felt like doing one.

Annabeth POV

I sat on the seat of the plane, waiting for it to take off. I was moving from San Francisco to New York. I had booked a hotel just 5 blocks away from Percy's apartment. No one had any clue I was going to New York except for the gods and my family. Not even Chiron knew I was going. The truth is, i have so many new designs for Olympus and I can't keep on traveling from San Francisco to New York, so I'm transferring to Percy's current school, Goode High School. All of a sudden, the plane took off. I closed my eyes for some sleep...…

I was awoken from a dreamless sleep by the flight attendant. "I'm sorry miss," she said. "But we have arrived in New York." I was startled that I had slept the whole flight. I quickly thanked the flight attendant and got off the plane. After I picked up my luggage from baggage claim, I stepped outside and breathe in the cold air. It was November and it was cold today. I hailed a taxi and told the driver to take me to Hotel Rivera. (I don't think that's a real hotel in NY but just go along with it.) When we got to he hotel, I thanked the driver, handed him money, and walked inside. I walked up to the receptionist. I told her, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and I have a reservation for a suite here." the receptionist looked up from her computer. "Yes miss, your room is on the 15th floor, Room 1518." I thanked her and went to the elevator. On the way I gave my big luggage to the bellhop, telling him to deliver it to room 1518. Then I got in the elevator. When I got to the 15th floor, I started looking for my room. Room 1516, 1517, ah-ha! Room 1518. I opened the door. I was astonished by what I saw. It was a HUGE suite, with big windows and a big king sized bed. It had a little kitchen off to the side, with a table in the middle of it. (Use your imaginations and come up with a suite you could see Annabeth in) I plopped down on the bed. It was around 10 at night, and I was ready for some more sleep. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and jumped into bed.

―- Page break―-

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning, school started at 8. And I had to be there earlier, to meet with the principal. I quickly changed into my gray short sleeve tee shirt and put my jean jacket over it, put on my black skinny jeans and black converse. I clipped on my owl earrings and put on the necklace Percy gave me. It was a gray chain with a silver heart pendant on the bottom, with a gray and green stone on it. Of course, I had my camp necklace on with it. I brushed my teeth and my hair, and by the time I was done, t was 7:15. Record timing. I grabbed my backpack and went to the subway. Finally, at 7:30 I got to school. I walked to the principal's office. When I got to the principal's office, I saw it was a lady. I knocked on the door and walked in. She looked up and said,"Hi, you must be the new student, Annabeth Chase, correct?" I nodded. "Here is your schedule," she said. "Christina here is in all your classes." She pointed to a girl sitting in the corner, who I hadn't even seen. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was a very pretty girl, actually. "She will tell you everything you need to know," the principal said while giving me my schedule and shooing Christina and I out of her office. Christina looked at me. "Hi, my name is Christina Lahe, but you could call me Chris. I'll show you around. What's your locker number?" i showed it to her. It was #3145. The pass code was 8,15,32. "Oh my gosh," Christina gushed. "Your locker is right next to the hottest guy in school!" "Who is this guy?" I asked. Christina looked at me and said, "Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team and the HOTTEST guy on the face of the planet! But don't make a move on him, one time I tried to make a move on him and the head cheerleader, Karalia, got so mad at me she nearly ripped my head off." "Who is Karalia, you said she was the head cheerleader, but is she Percy's girlfriend?" "No, Percy apparently has a girlfriend in California, but no one's ever seen her." All of a sudden the door to the school opened and Percy and some other guys came in. "There he is!"Chris gushed. "And his friends." Percy said my to the guys just as I turned around, trying to hide. I told Chris to go on, I would meet her later on. She looked confused, but said okay, just as Percy opened his locker. I gently closed mine, but I snuck behind Percy and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who," I whispered in his ear. He sighed and said, "Christina, if that's you, I already told you, I am very sorry for what happened with Kara!" I took my eyes of his eyes as he turned around. "ANNABETH!" he screamed. "What are you doing here?" I said," I transferred here, I wanted to surprise you!" "Well you certainly did!" he said. He put his hands around my waist while i put my hands around his neck while we started to kiss. I heard a laugh behind me. An unfamiliar voice behind me said, "Wow Jackson, that girl's hot, but what about your girlfriend in that Dare family that you won't shut up about?" I stared at Percy with wide eyes.

Review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I decided to continue this story. I also wanted to give a special shout out to the people who reviewed to my first chapter:**

**April**

**darkhairandgreeneyes**

**percabeth lover**

**waterrune33**

**Me And My Luck**

**soccer4life15**

**skyfly45**

**TooLazyToLogin**

**lmb111514**

**hotterthanapollo**

**darkhairandgreeneyes: I PMed you about this but i thought you brought up a good point. **

**TO EVERYONE: This is after the Titan and Giant War meaning Percy's already been kidnapped. They also know about the Roman Camp. darkhairandgreeneyes, thank you for bringing that up. **

**hotterthanapollo: I hate her too.**

**So, I bet everyone wants me to get on with the story and stop talking. Just one last thing... The dreaded thing… the disclaimer. I am not Rick Riordan, actually I am a girl, so I CAN'T be Rick Riordan, and if I was I would not be on fanfiction, I would be working on the Mark of Athena. I don not own the PJO series. **

**Ok, on with the story!**

_Last time, in school_

_"Wow, Jackson, that girl's hot, but what about your girlfriend from the Dare family?" I stared at Percy with wide eyes._

**Annabeth POV**

"You told people that Rachel was your girlfriend? Actually, is she? Wait, she can't be. She's the you know what. An even if you were together, how come Apollo hasn't fried her for not being… religious? And why haven't you informed me about this relationship? I yelled at Percy. I was careful not to say Oracle and maiden, which might have raised some suspicion... But I did still yell, which caused a lot of people to stare. Percy still seemed in shock after what that guy had said. But I just thought he was in shock that this dude just revealed his "secret relationship" in front if his other girlfriend. What was I? Just a girl he thought he could pretend to date? But as I thought this, I was also thinking about the times we have shared together… retrieving the lightning bolt, saving Grover from getting married… I mean, seriously! We did so many things and now he's dating Rachel? All of a sudden, Percy cracked a smile. What's so funny? He said, "Derrick," I assumed that was the guys name, "why don't you stop trying to steal my girlfriend and find one of your own?" I was confused by what he said. Derrick just grumbled and walked away, with his two followers flanking him. I turned to Percy.

"What was that?" I demanded.

He sighed. He said, "Annabeth, that was Derrick Amaldy, he school jerk. He tries to steal other people's girlfriends."

"So... That stuff about Rachel…"

"Wasn't true," he finished.

I sighed. All of a sudden, a girl with brown hair, wearing a too-tight-for-school baby blue dress and black wedges came flying by.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me.

I responded, "Hi, I'm new here. I'm Percy's girlfriend."

She shrieked. She said, "Percy, you could do so much better than this dumb blonde." Oh, that's it. I was pissed, and so was Percy. Percy was fingering his pocket, and I knew he wanted to uncap Riptide and kill this girl.

But before he could, I said, "You think I'm dumb? Choose anything you think is smart, and after school, we'll do it. Oh, and I never got your name."

The girl said, "I challenge you to a game of chess. No one can beat me. And my name is Karalia. Karalia Jones."

"Okay, Karalia Jones, you are going down."

She snarled at me before bouncing off, her followers at her heels. Percy looked at me.

"I think you're gonna beat her," he said, "because at camp nobody, not even Athena can. I smirked. This was going to be very fun.

**Done! Sorry it took so long to update this story. And sorry that it's also really short. I was working on my other story, and then I forgot how to explain the whole Dare thing… Do you think that explanation was good? Please review!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know you probably all hate author's notes, I do too, but I just wanna say I have not given up on this story. I'm so happy by all the reviews I've gotten, but lately, I've been getting so much homework that I have no time to go on fanfiction and write another chapter. Also, this weekend I had to take a placement exam for high school next year. As soon as I can, I will write another chapter for "The Mark of Athena My Prediction" and/or "School". Please forgive me and keep looking for another chapter on either one of these stories. Love ya all!

-GoddessArtemis1999


	4. AN again sorry!

**Hey peeps… just wanted to let you know, sorry for not updating for so long! Tests, this, that… But I WILL update over the weekend! I promise that! Thanks to whoever hasn't given up on this story… **

**Love ya all!**

**-GoddessArtemis1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**School ch 3**

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating as often as I would have liked, and sorry my chapters are not as long as I would want them to be, so if you have any suggestions on how to make chapters, you could just PM me or write them by leaving reviews. Anyways, I also am now finally getting emails from FanFiction, so I will start reviewing to your stories if you have any, and if I have you on Story Alert. Well, here's the third chapter to School!**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Karalia and her crew left, I was left standing with Percy, who was saying how I would so win the chess match.

"Perce," I interrupted him. "Don't act like it's gonna be so easy. You haven't seen her play."

"Actually," he said, "I have. She's okay, but she has half the talent of you not even half. Not even close. You are soo gonna win, there isn't a question about it!"

I just rolled my eyes and opened my locker. I put the textbooks that I wouldn't need for first period in it.

Percy said, "What subjects do you have?"

I opened my schedule.

_Annabeth Chase _

_Period 1: Social Studies – Mrs. Goodman Room 205_

_Period 2: English – Miss Taylor Room 404_

_Period 3: Science – Mr. Houndis Room 309_

_Period 4: Mathematics – Mrs. Rougdis Room 306_

_Period 5: Foreign Language – Greek – __Κύρια Πουλί Room 305_

_Period 6: Lunch Cafeteria_

_Period 7: Study Hall _

_Period 8: Gym Gymnasium_

After I looked at my schedule, I tried not to laugh. "We hace a Greek teacher named Mrs. Bird?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah. Well, we don't have all the subjects together… We have English, Greek, Lunch, Study Hall, and Gym together. That's not too bad…"

"Yeah," I said. "It's better than none together."

"Do you want me to walk you to Social Studies? 

"Sure, I have no clue where I'm going, so that would be nice."

"Look, the first number of the room numbers is the floor the room is on. Social Studies is on the second floor."

"Oh…. That makes sense…"

We started walking to Room 205, hand in hand. As we were walking, we heard people whisering.

"I heard the new girl challenge Kara to a chess match. Who do you think is gonna win?"

Some kid said, "Definitely the new girl… Kara sucks at everything."

Percy and I tried not to laugh. That was funny. Finally, we arrived at Room 205, Social Studies.

He said, "I have science first period, so I'll meet you in English. Are you gonna be okay?"

I said, "Of course. I could handle anything."

"Umm… no, I'm not nervous about the monsters or anything… but… Kara's in Social Studies with you."

Damn. Kara's probably worse than monsters… This is gonna be hard, enduring her for a period...

"I'll be fine," I told Percy.

"Okay," he replied. He lightly kissed me, and then he started walking towards his science classroom. I took a deep breath and walked into Social Studies.

**Well there ya go. Maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I'll update another chapter today… soon. Maybe. If I'm up to it. I hope this chapter's good… Please please please review. They make me happy. Tell me what you think, if Annabeth is too OOC, or how to improve this story… anything. Except for flames. Have a great Memorial Day Weekend, everyone!**

**-GoddessArtemis1999**


	6. Chapter 6

**School ch 4**

**Hi guys, it's me, again, and hopefully I could get this chapter up quickly enough for you guys. I don't really have much to say… so today is your lucky day! You don't have to hear me rambling. Just one quick thing: They are at Goode High School, but as you could see in the last chapter, Paul is not their English teacher. Let's just say he teaches another grade our class. Also, I have to say is the disclaimer… I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So enjoy now!**

_Last time, in School…_

"Okay," he replied. He lightly kissed me, and then he started walking towards his science classroom. I took a deep breath, and walked into Social Studies.

I walked up to who looked like the teacher, Mrs... Goodman? Yeah, I think that's her name. She looked around 40 years old. She was wearing black pants, a purple ruffle top, and black flats. She had black wavy hair and was wearing natural makeup. She looked pretty good…

"Excuse me, Mrs. Goodman?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"Hi, I'm new to the school, and apparently I have Social Studies first…"

"Of course, of course!" she said. "They told me we were having a new student today, I just didn't expect them… erm… you… to come first period. They said you were coming from all the way from California, and they thought you would want to come into school later today, maybe to get over a little bit of jet-lag…"

"No, I always like catching up with homework from all of my classes, even when I'm sick…"

She smiled. "Okay, dear, well, we have an empty seat somewhere…" She looked around, and apparently spotted one. "Ah, right over there. Do you see that seat? Next to Karalia Jones. I think you two could be good friends…" She directed me to Karalia and said, "Karalia, this our new student… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," I supplied.

Karalia turned around from whoever she was talking to. "Hi, my name is – you." She said 'you' with so much loathing I was surprised anyone could have that much hatred in them. Except for monsters, of course.

"Mrs. Goodman," Kara started saying. "Please don't make me sit next to that… that… person. Please Mrs. Goodman. I'm begging you. I'll be good during all of the classes, I won't be disruptive, I will pay attention, I will do good on all the tests… please, I would rather sit next to Christina… anyone other than Annabeth…"

"No, Karalia," Mrs. Goodman replied. "You will sit next to Annabeth, and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." She turned around and started walking back to her desk.

Kara snarled. Wow. Really mature of her. She pulled out her phone and started texting. I saw about half the other kids also texting, so I decided that it would be fine if I started also. I finally had a phone, because Chiron decided to have the Hephaestus Cabin make us phones that wouldn't be traceable by monsters. So I pulled out my phone. The minute I pulled it out, I got a text from… Percy? Okay… I opened it.

Hey Wise Girl, u surviving 1st period?

I sighed and started texting back.

**(italics – Annabeth Underlined – Percy Regular – What's going on)**

_Yeah, sort of…_

R u ok?

_Yeah,… I'll survive._

Y? R their any monster attacks?

_Seaweed Brain, it's there, not their. _

Whatever. So. R there any attacks?

_No… well… sort of…_

What? What monster?

_U c, there's this new one… it's name is Karalia Jones…_

Omg Annabeth, u had me scared 4 a sec… wait. Kara? She IS a monster… I should be scared…

_Ha. Y r u texting me when ur in class?_

We are allowed 2 text before the warning bell rings. It hasn't rung yet, so we r good.

_Okay, I don't want 2 get in trouble my first day here! _

Ha. Figures. 

All of a sudden, the warning bell rang.

Well, Annie, we have to go, but I'll c u our lockers in between 1st and 2nd. And we have English 2gether! :D

_Okay… Don't call me Annie!_

Whatever Wise Girl…

I smiled, and put my phone in my bag. Well, that conversation sort of made up for Kara's mood…

"All right, class, settle down!" Mrs. Goodman said. "We have a new student today, her name is Annabeth Chase. Every pair of eyes in the room looked at me. Mrs. Goodman continued. "She has moved here all the way from California. I expect you ALL to treat her with respect okay? You too, Karalia…"

"Fine," Karalia mumbled.

"Okay, now, starting the lesson…"

(Okay, I'm gonna skip the lesson because I have absolutely no clue what they teach in high school… I'm in Eighth Grade! So if there is anyone in high school out there, please PM me or review because I would like to include a lesson in one of my chapters. The next class would be English.)

"Class dismisses!" Mrs. Goodman said. Everyone bolted out the door. Even though the lesson was interesting, almost everyone fell asleep… except for me. On my way out the door, Mrs. Goodman stopped me.

"Annabeth… have a very good day at Goode." Then she laughed.

"I will, Mrs. Goodman. I will. Thank you."

"Wait, Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"Do you need someone to help you find your next class?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Goodman, I got it," a new voice said.

I turned around and I say Percy walking into the classroom.

Mrs. Goodman said, "Oh, hello Mr. Jackson. Do you know Ms. Chase?"

"Yes I do, Mrs. Goodman. She is my girlfriend."

"Oh… you two make a cute couple!"

We both laughed a little… I mean, that's what the Aphrodite Cabin always said to us. We thanked Mrs. Goodman and went out the door.

Once we were out, Percy said, "How was it? Was it horrible or good?"

"It was good, very interesting… except for Kara half the time. She was checking her phone, blowing bubbles with her gum loudly, and fixing her makeup every two seconds. It was annoying."

Percy chuckled. "She always does that. And wait – interesting? You find Social Studies history? All we do is learn about a bunch of dead dudes."

I stifled a laugh. "Percy, these 'dead dudes' contributed to our country."

Percy sighed. "Whatever. We have English next together! With Miss Taylor. She is really nice. There's a good side and a bad side. What do you want to hear first?"

I sighed. "The good, I guess."

Percy said, "You remember Christina? She's in all of your classes. So you guys have English together."

I said, "And the bad?"

Percy sighed. "Kara's in all of your classes also."

It was my turn to sigh… again. "Oh well."

Percy said, "Well, let's go. I know that you don't want to be late!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

Well, there was Chapter 4! What do you guys think? And as I mentioned earlier, I would like to know some high school subjects that are taught. Also, if you story alert me or anything, please take 5 seconds of your time and leave a review. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, even if it doesn't look like it… so I accept anything but flames. Flames will be used for the 4th of July s'mores that I always eat. :D

Until next time…

-GoddessArtemis1999


End file.
